Belth Allusis
|soort =Menselijk |geslacht =Mannelijk |ogen = |huidskleur =Wit |affiliatie = *Jedi Order *Galactic Republic |klasse =Jedi Knight }} '''Belth Allusis' was een mannelijke Jedi Master van de Jedi Order die vocht in de Great Galactic War tegen het Sith Empire. In 18 BTC kreeg Belth Allusis de leiding over de verdediging van de wereld Bothawui nadat de Galactic Republic haar eerste grote overwinning had gehaald tijdens de First Battle of Bothawui. Samen met een leger van Troopers en Jedi Knights verdedigde Belth Allusis Bothawui tegen het Sith Empire dat wraak wilde na hun nederlaag. Hoewel Belth Allusis en zijn leger zwaar in de minderheid waren, wisten ze stand te houden tegen het Sith Empire totdat iedereen overleed. Tijdens dit dit gevecht overleed Belth Allusis en zijn leger, maar ze wisten zo'n grote weerstand te bieden dat het Sith Empire geen andere keuze had om zich terug te trekken. Na de dood van Belth Allusis en zijn leger werden ze gehonoreerd als de "Heroes of Bothawui." Biografie Achtergrond thumb|250px|Belth Allusis in de [[Jedi Temple (Coruscant)|Jedi Temple.]] Belth Allusis was een mannelijke menselijke Jedi die lid was van de Jedi Order. Toen het Sith Empire verscheen, in 28 BTC, begon de Great Galactic War tussen het Sith Empire en de Galactic Republic. Op een gegeven moment werd Belth Allusis gekroond tot Jedi Master van de Jedi Order en kreeg hij de leiding over verschillende gevechten in de oorlog. Tien jaar na de uitbraak van de oorlog, in 18 BTC, richtte de Sith Emperor zich op de Mid Rim en probeerde de wereld Bothawui te veroveren. De Sith Emperor dacht dat de Galactic Republic zich nog aan het herstellen was van de vorige nederlagen, en besloot om een invasiemacht op de planeet af te sturen. Echter had de Republic Navy zich verzameld boven Bothawui en wist de Imperial Navy te verslaan tijdens de First Battle of Bothawui. Na de overwinning van de Galactic Republic trok de Republic Navy zich terug waardoor Belth Allusis achter bleef met een klein leger om de planeet te verdedigingen tegen een mogelijke wraak actie van het Sith Empire. Second Battle of Bothawui thumb|left|250px|Belth Allusis en zijn leger tijdens de [[Second Battle of Bothawui.]] Zoals verwacht volgde er al snel een wraak actie van het Sith Empire en verschenen er verschillende Sith battlecruisers rondom Bothawui. Bothawui had zich echter voorbereidt en had een schild generator opgezet die de hele planeet bedekte. Door het schild kon het Sith Empire de planeet niet vanaf een baan om de planeet bombarderen en werden ze gedwongen om hun troepen op de grond te brengen. Het doel van de grondtroepen van het Sith Empire waren om de schild generator te vernietigen. Er lande daarom vijftigduizend troepen op de planeet die de schild generator aanvielen. Ondanks de grote opkomst, bleven Belth Allusis en zijn leger op de planeet om de schild generator te verdedigen. Met slechts zeven dozijn Jedi Knights en vierduizend Troopers, wist het leger van Belth Allusis grote weerstand te bieden. Voordat een Republic Trooper werd vermoord, wist het Sith Empire tien levens te verliezen. Tijdens het gevecht wisten Belth Allusis en zijn leger ervoor te zorgen dat het Sith Empire al haar troepen op de planeet stuurden. Deze beslissing van Grand Moff Zellos zorgde ervoor dat hij nog meer man verloor in het gevecht. Hierdoor moest het Sith Empire wel voor versterkingen roepen. thumb|250px|De laatste stand van de "Heroes of Bothawui". Uiteindelijk wist het Sith Empire door de verdediging te breken zodat er slechts een handvol Jedi en Troopers over waren. De overlevenden verzamelden zich bij Belth Allusis en bereidde zich voor op de laatste stand. Op dat moment gaf Grand Moff Zellos hun het aanbod om zich over te geven, maar Belth Allusis weigerde dit aanbod en vocht door tot de laatste man. Hoewel het Sith Empire gewonnen had, had het Sith Empire zo veel slachtoffers gekregen dat ze geen andere keuze hadden om zich terug te trekken van Bothawui. Nalatenschap Door hun laatste stand tijdens de Second Battle of Bothawui werden ze "The Heroes of Bothawui" genoemd. Door hun stand wisten ze hoop in de Galactic Republic te geven wat uiteindelijk leidde tot een keerpunt in de Great Galactic War. De strategieën die Belth Allusis en zijn mannen maakten werden gebruikt om het Sith Empire te bevechten, totdat het Sith Empire bondgenoten werd met de Mandalorians en later gedwongen werd om het Treaty of Coruscant te tekenen. Na het tekenen van het Treaty of Coruscant, onderzocht Jedi Master Gnost-Dural de gebeurtenissen rondom de Battle of Bothawui. Persoonlijkheid Belth Allusis was een dappere en onbaatzuchtig man die koste wat kost Bothawui wilde te verdedigen, ook al betekende het om zijn eigen leven op te offeren of die van zijn kameraden. Volgens Jedi master Gnost-Dural weigerde Belth Allusis om zichzelf over te geven aan het Sith Empire. Hij werd hierdoor geleidt door de Force en niet door trots. De dapperheid van Belth Allusis en zijn leger bleven niet vergeten in de Galactic Republic en waren een hoofd factor voor het herstellen van hoop in de Galactic Republic wat zorgde voor een keerpunt in de Great Galactic War. Krachten en mogelijkheden Balth Allusis was een Jedi die getraind was in de Jedi Order rond de tijd van de Great Galactic War. Op een gegeven moment, voor 18 BTC, werd hij gepromoveerd tot de rank van Jedi Master. Door deze rank kreeg hij het bevel over verschillender legers, inclusief de verdediging van Bothawui tijdens de Second Battle of Bothawui waarmee hij het meest bekend is geworden. Belth Allusis was een gedreven Jedi Master en een gedreven lightsaber vechter. Hij bezat een gele lightsaber. Tijdens de Second Battle of Bothawui wist hij stand te houden tegen vijftigduizend troepen van het Sith Empire, samen met vierduizend Troopers en zeven dozijn Jedi Knights. Hoewel de meeste hiervan sneuvelden tijdens het gevecht, wist Belth Allusis over te blijven tot de laatste man. Verschijningen *''Timeline 5: The Battle of Bothawui'' *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire'' Externe links Voetnoten en:Belth Allusis de:Belth Allussis Categorie:Jedi Knight Categorie:Menselijk Categorie:Overleden